houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Burned
Burned is the seventh novel in the House of Night Series. The Back Cover When friends stop trusting each other, darkness is there to fan the flames.... The Inside Sleeve Things have turned black at the House of Night. Zoey Redbird's soul has shattered. With everything she's ever stood for falling apart, and a broken heart making her want to stay in the Otherworld forever, Zoey's fading fast. It's seeming more and more doubtful that she will be able to pull herself back together in time to rejoin her friends and set the world to rights. As the only living person who can reach her, Stark must find a way to get to her. But how? He will have to die to do so, the Vampyre High Council stipulates. And then Zoey will give up for sure. There are only seven days left. Enter BFF Stevie Rae. She wants to help Z, but she has some massive problems of her own. The rogue Red Fledglings are acting up, and this time not even Stevie Rae can protect them from the consequences. Her kinda boyfriend, Dallas, is sweet but too nosey for his own good. The truth is, Stevie Rae's hiding a secret that might be the key to getting Zoey home--but it also threatens to explode her whole world. In the middle of the whole mess is Aphrodite: ex-Fledgling, trust-fund baby, total hag from Hell (and proud of it). She's always been blessed (if you could call it that) with visions that can reveal the future, but now it seems that Nyx has decided to speak through her with the goddess's own voice, whether Aphrodite wants it or not. Aphrodite's loyalty can swing a lot of different ways, but right now Zoey's fate hangs in the balance. Three girls... playing with fire... if they don't watch out, everyone will get Burned. On the House of Night Website Things have turned black at the House of Night. Zoey Redbird’s soul has shattered. With everything she’s ever stood for falling apart, and a broken heart making her want to stay in the Otherworld forever, Zoey’s fading fast. It’s seeming more and more doubtful that she will be able pull herself back together in time to rejoin her friends and set the world to rights. As the only living person who can reach her, Stark must find a way to get to her. But how? He will have to die to do so, the Vampire High Council stipulates. And then Zoey will give up for sure. There are only 7 days left… Enter BFF Stevie Rae. She wants to help Z but she has massive problems of her own. The rogue Red Fledglings are acting up, and this time not even Stevie Rae can protect them from the consequences. Her kinda boyfriend, Dallas, is sweet but too nosy for his own good. The truth is, Stevie Rae’s hiding a secret that might be the key to getting Zoey home but also threatens to explode her whole world. In the middle of the whole mess is Aphrodite: ex-Fledgling, human, trust-fund baby, total hag from Hell (and proud of it). She’s always been blessed (if you could call it that) with visions that can reveal the future, but now it seems Nyx has decided to speak through her with the goddess’s own voice, whether she wants it or not. Aphrodite’s loyalty can swing a lot of different ways, but right now Zoey’s fate hangs in the balance. Three girls... playing with fire... if they don’t watch out, everyone will get Burned. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Neferet *Erik Night *Lenobia *Duantia *Aether *Thanatos *Darius *Professor Penthesilia *Professor Garmy *Professor Dragon Lankford *Seoras MacUallis *Vento *Queen Sgiach *Sapphire Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson *James Stark *Dallas Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Damien Maslin *Erin Bates *Shaunee Cole *Jack Twist Red Fledglings *Nicole *Kramisha *Kurtis *Starr † *Dallas (before he completed the Change) *Johnny B Humans *Aphrodite LaFont * Heath Luck Creatures *Kalona *Rephaim *Nyx *Darkness/White bull *Light/Black bull Other Covers Category:Books